The present invention broadly relates to a wall structure for exercising and attaching fitness and physical activity elements. The invention more particularly relates to a wall bar, of the type applicable for fixing to a wall, configured for quickly adding elements to carry out physical activity exercises, additionally allowing exercises to be carried out on the structure itself directly, and on the basis of modular panels provided with anchorings for attaching different accessory elements in addition to multiple handles that the user can grip with hands and feet to work directly on the structure.
In addition to convention conventional simple wall bars, which are known to consist of a structure of multiple horizontal bars, normally made of wood which, secured between vertical posts fixed to a wall, and disposed in parallel to each other at different heights, the market is also familiar with many other types of structures for carrying out fitness and physical exercises working vertically, some of which also are conceived to be able to attach accessory work elements.
These other types of structures, however, are not conceived to be placed on the wall and tend to consist of complex and voluminous constructions with a high financial cost which, moreover, in many cases constitute contraptions that are difficult to move and use, or which are not very versatile, therefore being almost exclusively conceived for use in gyms where there is a large amount of space available, making them impossible to adapt, for example, to a domestic space or small sports centres rehabilitation and recovery centre or directed activity and gym rooms which require polyvalent use of the space.